


A Family Reunion of Sorts

by csichick_2



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanita wants to meet the cluster.  Nomi makes it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Reunion of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



It took awhile but Whispers was gone and things finally got back to normal. Or at least as normal as they were ever going to get for the cluster. And that’s when Amanita got her idea. Nomi was a little reluctant at first – just because the threat they knew about was gone, doesn’t mean that it’s safe for all of them to be in the same place. But Amanita was very persuasive, and Nomi finally agreed. She just doesn’t think the others will be so easy to convince.

Nomi decides to reach out to Lito first as she thinks he’ll need the least convincing. Not only is he one of the closest, but he’s been in the middle of a media storm since Joaquin leaked the pictures of him and Hernando and since it doesn’t seem like it’s going to let up anytime soon, Nomi figures getting out of town for awhile would be good for them. Lito agrees as soon as the question is out of her mouth, though he does want to make sure that he can bring both Hernando and Daniela, which Nomi assures him won’t be a problem.

She reaches out to Sun next. Nomi suspects that the full story of how the other woman was released from prison is something she’s better off not knowing, but she’s glad it happened. Sun is also eager for a change of scenery and readily agrees.

With the two easy ones out of the way, Nomi knows she has her work cut out for her convincing the other five. She strategically picks Wolfgang next as she knows that he really should get the fuck out of Germany, but is reluctant to do so because of Felix. The entire cluster also knows that he’s been avoiding Kala, and when he asks if she’ll be at the gathering, Nomi simply says that Kala hasn’t told her that she’ll be attending. Which technically isn’t a lie, because Kala can’t commit to attend something she doesn’t yet know about. Nomi also suspects that her half-truth is the only reason that Wolfgang agreed so readily, so she’ll deal with that fall out later.

Kala isn’t able to give Nomi an answer right away, which makes sense as she’s going to need give a family a reason for taking a trip to San Francisco. Nomi does mention that Wolfgang will be in attendance, as she knows that his avoiding her frustrates Kala. In the end Kala tells them a friend from university that has since moved to the United States has invited her to visit. She confides in Nomi that she’s fairly certain neither her mother nor her aunt believed the story, but her father agreed before anyone could object.

Capheus is excited by the prospect of travel, but is hesitant for two reasons. He is obviously reluctant to leave his mother for an extended period of time given the unreliability of AIDS medication in West Africa, but money is also a concern. When Capheus confirms that his mother is currently well enough to travel, Nomi insists that he bring her with and not to worry about the cost because they’re family and family takes care of each other. In thanks, he hugs her so tightly that she can barely breathe and Nomi decides that getting them to San Francisco is worth dipping what she has access to of her parents money. She and Amanita have taken legal steps to ensure that Nomi’s mother can’t put her back in a hospital against her will and bringing down Whispers means that she’s no longer a fugitive, so there will be no repercussions from using that money.

That leaves Will and Riley. Given everything that’s happened, Riley couldn’t stay in Iceland and was loath to return to London, so she is now living with Will in Chicago. Riley on her own might not be hard to persuade, but Will is the one that had Whispers in his head, and Nomi knows he’s going to be hard to convince. Sure enough, Will is adamantly opposed to the idea, telling Nomi that’s not safe for all of them to physically be in the same location. While that was true while Whispers was still a threat, Nomi knows that now Will is just being paranoid and overprotective. When Nomi asks why Riley is living with him if it’s so dangerous, he glares and tells her it’s different and that she knows why. While hacking BPO in their efforts to get Riley back, Nomi was able to determine that Nomi, Will, and Riley were the only members of the cluster who’s identities were known to those hunting them and that was because they were the only three who had brain scans after the birth of the cluster. Keeping Will sedated meant that Whispers and BPO never learned Lito, Kala, Wolfgang, Capheus, or Sun’s names or where to find them. Nomi reminds him that Whispers and BPO are gone and Will counters that there are probably others out there. It’s Riley that finally convinces Will, telling him that looking over his shoulder constantly is no way to live. That not wanting to live like that is why she never once entertained the though of returning to London. After Will reluctantly agrees, Nomi leaves, giving the couple the privacy that she knows they need.

Now that everyone is coming, Nomi and Amanita need to plan. Most of them will be staying at the various bed and breakfasts in the Castro, but Wolfgang needs to keep a low profile, so they decide it’s better for him to stay at Amanita’s mother’s house. That’s also where the larger gatherings will happening, as Nomi and Amanita’s apartment is a little small to comfortably hold that many people for an extended period of time. Nomi is thankful that the cluster had exchanged contact information as that made it easier for her to keep track of who is arriving when and where they are staying, though she suspects that Wolfgang is using burner phones as he calls her from an unfamiliar number. As the day approaches for her clustermates to start arriving, Nomi finds herself both excited and nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> A few details that would have made the cluster meeting in person impractical and/or impossible were resolved by hand-waving without specific detail because a) they're not relevant to the story and b) season 2 would probably invalidate them anyway.


End file.
